


fk me srnty

by Island_of_Reil



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Collars, Implied/Referenced spanking, M/M, Modern Ethuveraz, No Public Humiliation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: Maia and Csevet find a way to pass a boring meeting.





	fk me srnty

The day’s guest speaker in Parliament was a highly placed representative of the Tunneling Guild. Whatever his technical qualifications for his job, he was certainly not an accomplished orator, at least insofar as one valued a concise speech unlarded with blatant attempts at ingratiation. Nor did his nasal whine lend his words any appeal.

Maia did not worry overmuch that his utter boredom would be noticed, even by his First Nohecharei. He was certainly highly visible, here in this expansive balcony that was reserved for the emperor and his functionaries. But Setheris’s long-ago lessons had taught him, among other things, how to conceal any sign of restlessless or disengagement. He had also learned the trick of appearing to give a speaker his undivided attention while he was in fact concentrating on a spot of wall behind the speaker’s head.

Nonetheless, it was fortunate that the matter at hand was not one on which his input was required. The plans for the motorcar tunnel beneath the Istandaärtha had been approved by both Corazhas and Parliament months ago. This was merely a technical update, even if perhaps one-fifth of it were technical and the rest a panoply of rococo obsequities. In any case, when Maia sat in on sessions of Parliament his opinions were seldom solicited; unlike the Corazhas, this body of government functioned largely apart from the throne.

Periodically, he tapped upon the keys of his laptop. His notes to himself were by and large discreetly worded observations of the various parliamentarians and their reactions and commentaries, interspersed with other thoughts. Accompanying him in the balcony along with Cala and Beshelar were Csevet, two undersecretaries, and two pages, but there were privacy brackets on either side of his screen. Only the First Nohecharei could conceivably read it, and their eyes were as always on the rest of the room.

Though he always muted the volume on his laptop before attending Parliament, Maia saw the little Pneumatica icon at lower right, in the shape of a tube containing a stylized envelope, began to bounce. He clicked on it, opening up a private message.

**[AisavaC]** sched. ambassador's aud. 4 the 12th, srnty?

In other words, _Shall we contrive some excuse for you to take your leave of this deadly dull and unnecessary meeting, Serenity?_

**[EdrVII]** : we wl persevere

He clicked **Send** , then glanced over to where Csevet sat, at the end of the table with his laptop turned away from the undersecretaries. His secretary’s expression was as composed and unrevealing as ever as he read Maia’s reply.

On a whim, Maia began to type again:

**[EdrVII]** : r u the 1 need'g res-q from speech

It was barely perceptible, but after he sent the question he thought he could see Csevet’s nearer eye crinkle at its corner.

**[AisavaC]** : we wd endure much 4 r zhas; 2 hrs ennui no grt sacrifice esp not 4 ex-courier

Maia did not smile, for he knew many eyes would be on him and not the speaker, but the familiar soft warmth suffused him.

**[EdrVII]** : i am most 4tun8 2 have th

The crinkle was more pronounced now.

**[AisavaC]** : in suth wd that wert having me now

That last missive was accompanied by an emoji of a tashin stick.

The warmth in Maia’s veins became rather less gentle. This was not the first time they had sought this sort of diversion at an endless meeting, not by far.

**[EdrVII]** : teach mer rostar all abt tunnel'g, sayst?

**[AisavaC]** : oh yes

Maia’s cock was beginning to fill, tenting the trousers of his bespoke three-piece suit from Atelier Atterezh. Fortunately, the front of the balcony concealed all seated occupants from the waist down.

**[EdrVII]** : have th over … the podium?

**[AisavaC]** : no, tabl nxt 2 podium

Csevet’s expression did not change, and his ears remained perfectly set, but Maia recognized the delicate pinkness riding his cheekbones and tinting his ear-tips. He was glad the tone of his skin concealed his own growing flush.

**[EdrVII]** : in front of all parlmnt? w/the cctv on?

**[AisavaC]** : y, ist as xcit'g 2 th as 2 me?

**[EdrVII]** : hast 2 ask?

A twitch at the corner of Csevet’s mouth.

**[AisavaC]** : wdst have me naked or wdst jst pull down my trou

Maia swallowed quietly.

**[EdrVII]** : either… which wantst?

Csevet’s typing took much longer this time. Maia learned to his dismay that his patience was quite the conditional thing. Finally the Pneumatica icon bounced again.

**[AisavaC]** : in suth id like 2 be borne into parlmnt on lg velvt cushn, naked xcpt jewel'd velvt collar w/chain, then for th 2 fk me over tabl while hold'g chain 2 demonstr8 thn ownership

It took a tremendous effort of Maia’s will to not necessitate immediate dry-cleaning of the trousers of his suit. When he had managed this towering accomplishment he replied:

**[EdrVII]** : art jest'g or earnest

**[AisavaC]** : oh v. earnest, old j/o fantasy but nvr was sure wdst approve so nvr said

**[EdrVII]** : so art say'g it now when i can do naught? art suthly shamelss, needst punishmt

**[AisavaC]** : agreed, srnty, show parlmnt what hppens 2 impertnt courier boys

Maia reached for his water glass. His throat and mouth were becoming uncomfortably dry. When he had drained it, he resumed typing:

**[EdrVII]** : perhaps i shd sit on tabl & put th over my knee

**[AisavaC]** : & make me count th slaps 2 mn ars?

As the younger page began to refill Maia’s water glass from a cut-crystal pitcher, Maia typed:

**[EdrVII]** : how many slaps needst to correct thn impertnc

**[AisavaC]** : until i cry shd be sufficnt, then throw me ovr tabl & fk my brite red ars

**[EdrVII]** : mercifl gddsss

**[AisavaC]** : so likst the idea?

**[EdrVII]** : enuf 2 act it out soon as we r in privt

Csevet reached for his own water glass. Maia watched him drink, noted the shiny wetness of his lips as he set the empty glass down and set fingers to keyboard again.

**[AisavaC]** : btw canst commiss'n a collar w/chain? can b paste & fake velvt, idc, i jst want th 2 pull chain hard

Chill worry battled fiery lust in Maia’s loins.

**[EdrVII]** : ist not dangerous?

**[AisavaC]** : no, jst rough, & i can wear hi-neck'd shirt 4 rest of wk 2 hide red mrks

**[EdrVII]** : i wd not harm th 4 the world csevet

**[AisavaC]** : wilt not but i want th 2 mark me as thn own ... & i want it 2 hurt

**[EdrVII]** : cstheio cz

Maia thought, though he could have been mistaken, that Csevet’s fingers were ever so unsteady on his keyboard as he typed his next reply.

**[AisavaC]** : welts = nice memento when alone in my rm w/my hand on my—

_“Serenity!”_ Beshelar hissed.

Maia’s head came up abruptly to find Mer Rostar and the entirety of Parliament staring at him. Edrehasivar Half-Tongue, much diminished over the last two years but still alive, yearned to stammer _W-we are sorry._ Maia disregarded him. “Please repeat the question,” he said mildly, feeling mostly confident that nothing untoward could be surmised from his expression or the set of his ears.

Marquess Tesivel, the Speaker of the House of Blood, leaned closer to his microphone. “Serenity,” he said with the barest edge of long-suffering patience to his well-practiced deference. “In two days there shall be another Parliamentary meeting, this time with the representative of the Toll Collectors’ Guild, and —” he spoke in the plural here “— we were expressing happy anticipation that you will attend it as well.”

Pulling his own mic toward himself, Maia replied without missing a beat: “Of course. As well you know, Lord Tesivel, the Wisdom Tunnel has long been our dream, and we are quite enthusiastic to participate in any and all meetings relative to its construction and subsequent operation. If the meeting does not conflict with extant appointments on our schedule, you may anticipate our attendance again.”

“Serenity,” Tesivel said with a tilt of his head.

The meeting came to a close not long after. Maia to his annoyance realized he was still half-erect, but he summoned up distasteful memories of Setheris — in his cups, sour-smelling, and flatulent — until the importunate cockstand had subsided completely. Then he said, “Lieutenant Beshelar, if you please,” whereupon Beshelar pulled back the massive executive leather chair on its caster wheels and Maia rose from it.

The older page, a year or two short of her majority and with spiral glass plugs up and down her ears, proceeded to disconnect Maia’s laptop and stow it in its buttery-soft black leather case. With the case under her right arm she and the other page trailed behind Beshelar and Cala as they ushered Maia out through the door in the balcony’s rear wall. Csevet and his subordinates, Maia knew, would exit the same door shortly, although they would linger in the building to mill about the floor and gather what tidbits of news and gossip they could from the various parliamentarians and their aides.

Thus it was not until the dinner hour was beginning to draw to a close and Maia’s last audience of the day had just concluded when the knock came upon the door of the Rose Room. Csevet entered, unaccompanied, and dropped a deep bow. Maia grew hard so immediately he was light-headed with it.

“Serenity,” Csevet said. His eyes and features gave nothing away, but as before the telltale color was rising through his face.

“Cala Athmaza, Lieutenant Beshelar,” Maia said neutrally. “Would you both please stand attendance outside the door of the Rose Room for the next hour? You may send a page informing Merrem Esaran and Dachensol Ebremis that we may be somewhat late to dinner. And, please, switch on the white-noise device as well. We have some matters of sensitivity to discuss with Mer Aisava.”

It was a euphemism that had become easier and easier to speak without stammering over the last year. Beshelar’s expression was disapproving, of course, but when was it not? Once the door had closed behind him and Cala, Maia rose from his armchair, and he relished how Csevet’s widening, brightening eyes were fixed upon the front of his employer’s trousers.

“Wert a most scandalous tease in Parliament today,” he said, managing some measure of sternness to the words. At least he was now able not to giggle when he spoke so to Csevet in private. “Dost think it amusing, to torment thine emperor that way?”

“Indeed, I was most insolent,” Csevet said breathlessly, no hint of apology whatsoever in his tone. “What did Your Serenity have in mind for the correction of one who brings such shame upon his office and upon the dignity of the emperor?”

Maia seated himself once more, setting his feet apart on the carpet, and met Csevet’s gaze directly. “We will start with thee coming to our side and divesting thyself of thy trousers.”

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to [farevenasdecidedtouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse) for suggesting the almost-caught ending, and to [goddamnshinyrock](http://goddamnshinyrock.tumblr.com/) for the emoji idea.


End file.
